A Little Mystery
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: the story is up to chapter 216, so if you havent read that far there may be spoilers. While nobody knows where Allen Walker is, there have been one mystery that leads to another happening to his friends. They keep running into a mystery person with a child with him, and they find that akuma keep on getting destroyed. What is happening just now, and who are these mystery people?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first fanfic I am writing so I hope that I will get some readers and hopefully good readers, so here is the first chapter so please enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: -Man does not belong to me, it belongs to ****Katsura Hoshino**

It's the 19th century, in the streets of a town in an unknown country. People walk chatting happily either failing or not caring about noticing the bundle of clothes sitting by the wall….a child

For those who had seen the child come into the city with a young man, they decided to stay away from the child remembering the shock they had received on the day of their arrival. When the boy had tripped and fallen, his glove on his left hand had come off.

**(Flash back)**

The townspeople were disgusted at what they saw, some had regarded the boy as a demon, and some had thrown stones at the boy. The boy that day just looked avoided their gaze by looking down at the cobbled stone ground. No one could see his face due to the hood of his oversized coat covering it.

The young man who had arrived with the boy, glances at the boy with sympathetic eyes and then kneels down to him and rubs his back. The man's dark hair covers up his eyes as he picks the boy up, as the boy rests his head on the man's shoulder silently crying into the man's black jacket.

As soon as the townspeople started whispering about the boy, the man had shot them a fierce glare which had sent shivers down their back and kept their mouths shut. As soon as the man was satisfied that their mouths were shut, he turned and walked to the direction of the town centre.

While walking and making sure that the young boy was held safely tight in his grasp, he was listening to the townspeople gossip about the boy.

"Did you see that child's arm it looked as if it were burned", "that child must not be human, or that man"

"The boy must be a demon, did you see that left hand it was covered in red scales, what else could he be?"

As the man continued walking he noticed that the boy had fallen asleep, he smiled a little as he looked at the boy, but…then he grimaced.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that no harm comes to you, whether it be physical or emotional, or even Akuma or human or Noah, I won't even let you near the Vatican. I have to keep you safe…it's what Mana would have wanted" the man had promised silently, even though he knew that he would have to leave the boy by himself in the town for a few days.

He kept on walking until he stopped in the middle of the street; he looked around until he found what he was looking for. He walked over to a dark alley way with trash cans covering the entrance to it.

He gently put the boy down so that he was leaning against the wall, he then gently awaken the boy by shaking his shoulder silently.

As the boy arouse, rubbing his eyes to shake off the sleepiness in them.

"…Ugh...Uncle" the boy drowsily spoke

His uncle smirked in amusement at how the young boy was cute when he was still half asleep

"I am afraid I am going to have to go away again for a few days, so I want you to stay here at this exact alley way until I get back again alright" he had told the young boy

The boy had nodded understanding that he will be let alone for awhile, even though he doesn't like being alone. It will just be like when they had gone off to other towns, where his uncle will had to leave them for a few days and leave the boy by himself and then his uncle will come back to get him. He had asked his uncle why he does that and the answer he gets is that it is part of his uncle's job, and when he asks what his uncle's job was he was given the answer that his uncle will help people when they're in trouble.

"Okay, do you remember what I told you?" his uncle had asked

The young boy nodded and replied "to stay away from everyone who doesn't know us, and to stay away from people with a line of crosses on their foreheads"

"And what else must you stay away from?" his uncle had questioned

The boy had stayed silent for a bit before answering "to stay away from people wearing black with silver crosses on their clothes"

His uncle had nodded and gave the young boy a little pat on the head

"I'll be back soon alright" was the last thing he said to the boy as he had walked off, te boy had just watched as his uncle had walked off.

As he was walking off, the young man was pondering in his thought.

**I hope he will be alright by himself I hate leaving him alone, last time I left him by himself he had caught a cold. And I can't bring him with me it may get him hurt or worse, and also I don't want to trigger any suppressed memories in him…huh well time to get rid of some akuma**

And with that he kept on walking.

**(Present)**

As the boy was watching the townspeople go by his stomach was growling, it had already been three days since his uncle had left. And the young boy had not moved from his spot not even once, he had nothing to eat or drink.

He even knew that he had a fever, and the little golden ball with wings hidden inside his hood knew it too. But he still didn't care all he did was wait for his uncle returning. He had been sick before his uncle left but he never said a thing and when asked I he was alright he would say he was.

As the boy continued watching the towns people he noticed that there was a couple of men in black with a cross on their coats, as he remembered what his uncle told him to do he had stood up and went to hide behind the trashcans waiting for the men to go away. As he was waiting he had unintentionally gone to sleep.

By the time his uncle had arrived a couple of hours later he couldn't see the boy and panicked for a moment until he heard some soft snoring, he looked behind the trashcans and found the young boy fast asleep.

The uncle had sighed in relief and went to pick up the boy, he noticed that the boy's forehead was burning up and grimaced. He then searched his pocket looking for the money he had earned while doing his little job, and then walked off to the nearest pharmacy carrying the young boy humming a little tune.

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and I hope that you continue reading it and please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, chapter 2 is now up. And I would like to say thank you for the people who have read and reviewed this already.**

**I do not own -Man, it all belongs to ****Katsura Hoshino**

**So please enjoy :)**

It was really quiet at the Black Order, there wasn't a single sound, and everything was in harmony

"AAARRRHHG" a scream of despair echoed through the ONCE quiet halls of the Order….surprisingly the scream didn't wake anyone up, or more specifically the Science Division.

The source of the scream was a very red haired teen, wearing a bandana and an eye patch covering his right eye so that only one bright green eye was visible.

His thoughts were as wild as his hair, as he was running to who knows where.

**OH NO, NO, NO, NOOO. I was supposed to meet Komui at 11 o' clock, and it's already 12:05. OH GOOD, what the heck is he gonna due to me if I am any more late. **

In his head he imagined Komui grinning wickedly, with an army of Komlins behind him. The red head had shivered from the image, easily remembering the last time there was another one of Komui's Komlin moments.

As he was running down the halls, he was rounding a corner until….CRASH…he made an unexpected collision with

"Lenalee are you alright?" asked the startled Noise Marie at the sudden collision, the blind exorcist became worried as soon as he had heard the young Chinese girl moan.

As soon as the red head had come too from his slight daze, he had realized that he had collided with Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee's younger sister.

Over the last few months ever since the "accident" Lenalee's hair had grown quite a bit it has already reached past her shoulders, and she has been putting it into pigtails lately.

The red head had quickly stood up and started to apologize to Lenalee

"Ah… Lenalee I am sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" the red head was in such a panic that he didn't notice that his friend was already standing, until she had started giggling. The red head just stood there, looking baffled.

"It's alright Lavi, I am fine, don't worry about it" replied Lenalee waving her hands in a calming motion to show that she was alright.

Lavi had sighed in relief that she was okay, he didn't know what would happen to him if he ever hurt Komui's "precious little sister". "But…" he looked up as she was about to say something.

"Why were you running?" asked Lenalee, whilst Marie had started too understood on what just happened.

Lavi had put on his normal happy-go-lucky face and started to explain.

"Well you see, I was supposed to meet Komui about a new mission, and I was supposed to meet him at eleven but it's already past twelve so…."

He caught himself off, realizing what he just said and had started to panic and yell

"AH, OH NO IAM LATE, IAM LATE, GUYS WHAT TIME IS IT HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHAT TIME IT IS"

"It's only 9 o'clock, you're not late Lavi" replied Marie calmly

"OKAY SO ITS 9 O'CLOCK. THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE TWO HOURS….WAIT WHAT"

"It's only 9o'clock Lavi, you still have two hours left, so don't worry you have plenty of time" Lenalee assured him.

Lavi felt as if a huge rock filled with despair would drop over his head just now

**Great, it's a good thing the Old Panda isn't here, and gone off on a solo mission, if he heard about this then I wouldn't hear the end of it**. Lavi thought miserably.

Sensing his discomfort, Lenalee had suggested that they go down to the food hall, which Lavi happily agreed to.

When he, Lenalee and Marie had reached the food hall, they found it almost empty possibly due to the recent increase of akumas which has caused the finders and exorcists to work double time.

When they went up to Jerry, the Black Order's European branch's chief, they found him looking terribly bored.

"Hey Jerry, what's up with you?" asked Lavi

The sunglasses wearing chief just looked at him and replied "I am bored, because there is no one around to cook for; right now I just wish that Allen were here, the boy must be starving wherever he is".

At the mention of his best friend's name, Lave had felt guilt come upon him.

It had been long time since Allen had ran away from the Order, since then he had been declared as a traitor because of him having the fourteenth Noah, Neah, inside him.

Lavi had felt guilty because he felt that he could have done something that day to help his friend, who was like a little brother to him. But because of him being a bookman, all he could do is watch and record history. Friendships were forbidden among the Bookman, because it may taint any valuable information.

**Sometimes it bites to be a bookman**, Lavi thought miserably.

He then looked over to Lenalee who had a sad look in her eyes. Lavi knew that she liked Allen a lot, and that's when he came up with an idea that will cheer her up, and that no one at the Order would ever think about doing except for Allen Walker.

"Right that does it" he yelled suddenly that everyone jumped; they looked at him and saw a spark of determination in his eyes. What he had then said next, made everyone think that he had gone mad.

"Jerry, I want you to make a breakfast of which Allen would have. I will achieve the ultimate goal that no exorcist would even think about dreaming off" he declared, Lenalee and Marie had one thought going through their heads.

**Has he got a death wish**, Jerry didn't really care as long as he got to cook loads.

**(Ten minutes later)**

As soon as Jerry was done cooking, Lavi had started to regret his decision. The once spark of determination in his eyes was gone, and was replaced with a spark of terror as he looked at the mountain of dishes that looked as if they will tumble down upon him at any moment.

"Come on Lavi, you're not going to back out now are you?" Lenalee teased at him**, boy was she enjoying this.**

Marie looked as if he was trying to hold back his amusement as he imagined what Lavi was doing.

"Uhh…Uhh...o-of-of c-c-course not, I would never go back on my challenge" he replied uncertainly, everyone in the hall was circling around the table he was at, some of them were even placing bets to see if he would finish it or not.

**This is all to cheer Lenalee up, Allen when I see you again you better pay me back for this**. Lavi thought to himself as he had started on the first dish.

**Okay how was that, I hope that I got the character's personalities right. I've already started on chapter 3. So if you have any questions or suggestions please send them to me. And hopefully I will update soon ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention something regarding Lavi, basically in chapter 202 where Bookman and Lavi are with the Noah, yeah in my fanfic that never happened. I am just going to say that they had a lot of missions and were very busy. So now that that's said, here is chapter 3 of my story and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

**I do not own -Man, if I did then Neah would not be the bad guy and Allen would still be at the Black Oder, and Leverrier would be getting his just desserts.**

* * *

It was almost 11 o'clock, and Lavi felt as if he could die.

He couldn't even eat half of the food that was given to him, in the end he backed out of his challenge as soon as he saw the next dish appear in front of him, and he could have sworn that he saw the gates of heaven open up for him.

By the time they left the food hall, Lenalee and Mare had to drag Lavi to Komui's office.

Once they reached the door to his office, they knocked three times but no answer. They walked into the office. Book piles everywhere and the floor was covered in papers, his office was a mess as always.

Brigitte Fey his assistant was nowhere to be seen, when they looked over to Komui's desk, they saw the Branch Chief fast asleep under piles of important documents.

After they tried waking him up, shaking and yelling in his ear didn't work, there was only one thing left to do.

Lavi went up to Komui and whispered in his ear "Lenalee is getting married"

Everything happened in a flash, Lavi was on the ground looking surprised, and Komui was on his knees hugging Lenalee's waist crying.

"LENALEEE, HOW COUULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOUR BIG BROTHER!" he screamed

All Lenalee could do to stop him was, activate her innocence and….BAM….

After Komui had gotten over his sister complex and bandaged the large boo-boo on his head, he started to explain the mission.

"Alright your mission is in a small town in Switzerland, it's called Le Locle. There have been reports of akuma in the area, and the strange part is that they appear and are then destroyed. And we don't have any exorcist stationed which makes it even stranger; we believe that there may be innocence or an accommodator there. That's why I want you two, Lavi and Lenalee to investigate there. If there is an innocence or an accommodator, I want you to bring them back immediately, right now the Order needs as many exorcists as it can get, and its vital that we receive any innocence before the Noah do, any of them could be the Heart" he explained with a look of seriousness.

"You got it Komui" Lavi exclaimed with a mock salute.

"Oh and that reminds me" Komui then said, he then looked over to Lenalee and Marie.

"Where is Kanda?" he asked them

They just shook their heads, and innocently answered "we don't know"

"I know that you know" he replied sternly

Lenalee just looked at him and repeated her answer "like I said, we don't know"

Lavi was confused as to what they were talking about, he heard that Kanda had came back, Lavi didn't get to see him because he was away on a mission then, and when he got back Kanda had disappeared again.

Lenalee and Komui had gone into an argument, it had lasted for twenty minutes until Brigitte Fey decided to return she then threw the exorcists out of the office and make Komui get back to his work.

Marie had bid good luck to them went off somewhere.

Lavi and Lenalee went back to their rooms to get themselves ready for the upcoming journey.

**(About five hours later)**

Lavi and Lenalee were on a train which was heading to a port town where they will get a boat to Switzerland.

During that time something was bothering Lavi and he decided to ask Lenalee about it.

"Lenalee" he asked

She looked at him "yes"

"I have something to ask you" he said

"What is it?"

"Where is Kanda? And speaking of which I haven't seen Johnny around either, and I have a feeling that you know where they are don't you" he questioned

Lenalee just slowly nodded her head; her eyes had a sad look in them

**Uhh…oh please tell me she is not going to cry because of me again. **Lavi though desperately

"….Johnny left the Order and had gone off to find Allen…and Kanda after he came back and got his Mewgen.., Marie and I had told him about what happened …and he decided to follow Johnny to help Look for… Allen" she told him in slowly almost as if she was unsure of what to say.

Lavi avoided her gaze and looked out the window, blindly staring at nothing.

**I wonder….**he thought

"Wonder what?" Lenalee asked him

Lavi just looked surprised not realizing that he just said his thoughts aloud.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering…" he replied quickly

Lenalee just gave him a look saying to keep talking

Lavi really didn't want to tell her what he was thinking, in case it might make her cry, but the look she gave him was scary.

Lavi sighed, and…reluctantly he told her

"Well….I-I-I was just wondering…if…they found….him, a-and of where they….are right now….or if…Allen has…beco…". "STOP" Lavi was cut off from the last part of his sentence.

He looked over to Lenalee, his eyes widening a bit.

In front of him Lenalee had her eyes covered by the bangs of her hair, but he could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Lenalee" he asked

"Just stop, I don't want to listen anymore...there is no way that he….no way that he's….he can't have…" she was crying disbelieving what Lavi was saying.

Lavi just looked solemn, knowing that he went too far.

**Great…I made her cry what I wanted to avoid….but let's face it…the chances are…that Allen…that he's….that Allen's already….** Lavi sighed…**that Allen has already become the 14****th****.**

And with that, their train ride was silent for the rest of the trip. And off them being unaware of whom they were going to meet at their destination.

**(Meanwhile)**

In the outskirts of Le Loce, there was a young man wiping the dust of his top hat. He had short dark unruly hair; what was very unnatural about him was that he had ashen coloured skin and gold eyes, and across his forehead was a line of stigmata.

What made the scene about him strange was that all around him was debris of akuma.

"Well now, that's been taken care of, I think it's about time I got back to the inn I am my little nephew will wake up from his nap soon. And I don't want him to worry when he wakes up and I am not there, my brother will kill me if I made his son cry" the man shivered at the last part.

**I think tomorrow before I go on business, we'll get some ice-cream. **He thought while he was walking back to the inn.

He then remembered something that he had to do. **Oh, that reminds me I've got to pay for the extra days at the inn for him while I am away, at least the inn keeper was nice enough to allow that.**

**Let's just hope that no unwanted visitors arrive while I am gone, if there is then at least I'll be informed of it.** He thought the last part darkly.

* * *

**So what do you think, it took me almost three days just to think of the scene after the train part. Luckily I have a week of from school due to half-term so I will be able to write more. So please continue reading and review ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi here is another chapter and I' am really sorry if it's late. My excuse is that my teachers have been planning to murder me and my class by giving us lots and LOTS of homework. And also I have been having writer's block. **

**So here is Chapter 4 so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man or its characters**

* * *

**I HATE THIS, HATE IT, HATE IT, HATE IT, I HATE THIS TRAIN, I HATE THIS STUPID MISSION AND I DEFINITLY, DEFINITLY HATE THAT STUPID BEANSPROUT. **Was what the overly bitter samurai was thinking at the moment

The curly haired, glasses wearing scientist sitting next to him, had quickly moved about a rulers length away from him after feeling the 'murderous' aura around him,

**I don't think that Kanda is having a very good trip right now **he thought very anxiously.

He and the exorcist were currently on a train that was heading towards an old town in Russia, ever since they found Allen (**A/N:** I am referring to chapters 210-217) and then he suddenly disappeared again, and Johnny had found Kanda lying in an alley wounded and Timcampy was nowhere to be seen. They were continuing their search for him.

He then got a sad look in his eyes and he looked close to crying**, I am sorry Lenalee, Section Chief. And everyone I failed, I couldn't bring him back.**

The longhaired bitter exorcist looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and with gritting teeth he forced himself to say.

"Don't…worry about it; I am sure that the stupid bean sprout is just fine…he is too stubborn just to give up"

Johnny the scientist had looked at him shocked; he never thought that Kanda of all people would be trying to comfort him.

**Wow…I never thought that Kanda would say that, is there some part of him that's actually caring and…** the thought was caught short when he suddenly found Mewgen, Kanda's sword, only a few inches away from his neck.

He looked up at Kanda and he had a dark aura that literally screams death around the said exorcist, and Kanda had snarled to him.

"If you ever, EVER tell anyone what I just said, then you will find that you may NEVER find daylight again...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"

Johnny quickly nodded making sure that he didn't touch mewgen's blade.

As soon as Kanda put mugen back in its sheath, Johnny let out his breath which he had been holding.

He decided to do something to pass the time, he went into his rucksack and took out some mail that they had received whilst searching for Allen.

He was flicking through the mail looking for something that seemed interesting, but it was mostly advertisements for food places or shops.

It wasn't until he found an envelope that had the words '**URGENT: IMPORTANT'** on it, and it was addressed to him.

With curiosity peaking in him he decided to open it, Kanda meanwhile paid no attention to him and was just staring out of the window watching the scenery go by.

Whilst Johnny was reading the letter, he felt his heart sank, and a look of dread came upon his face. And two words were whispered among his lips.

"Oh No"

* * *

They had finally reached the town of Le Locle; the journey there was very quiet ever since the train ride conversation. No one said a word.

Lavi just wished that Lenalee will say one word just to break the 'heavy' silence upon them. Seriously how is it possible to not say anything for the entire journey?

They had just started to enter the town, to Lavi the town was just like any other town he's been to before.

Normal shops and houses along the side of the street. And people going in and out of them and walking along minding their own business.

Lavi had become too caught up into his thoughts that he hadn't notice Lenalee's sudden stop until she had turned around quickly. Lavi jumped into surprise with the sudden movement of Lenalee turning around.

"right here is what were going to do" she said, "I 'am going to find an inn for us to stay in, whilst you go around and ask about anything out of ordinary"

"W…Wait what?" Lavi stammered he wasn't able to hear what she was saying because of her talking to fast.

"Right, we will meet at the town square at 8 o'clock later tonight…Don't be late" she said in a rush and suddenly ran off.

Lavi was just left there, blinking towards where she ran off.

**Wha…what just happened**. He then gained a frown on his face.

**Did she just tell me what the plan was…or was she trying to get away from me, could it be that she is still mad at me from earlier.**

Lavi sighed; his head was swarming with thoughts.** Well better start asking questions or I may have to face Lenalee's innocence instead.**

He then started to walk towards the nearest store, to start with his search.

**=====+++++++===== (three hours later) =====+++++++=====**

His eye was twitching in irritation

He knew it was going to be a little hard to find out information. But god dammit ever since he started questioning, he has been giving the worst treatment given by locals.

He has dealt with akumas, the old panda, Kanda, Komui heck even Noahs so he has been given his share of bad treatment all ready. But to top it all off now, he has to add locals to his list of misfortune.

When he first started at the store, he was kicked out, he tried a bookstore and ended up with hardback covers thrown at him, he tried asking a local woman and she slapped him, tried asking some kids and they threw stones at him. He even tried asking an old man and he sent his dog to bite Lavi.

Overall, Lavi has had one of the worst days of his life, currently he was sitting on a crate near an alley way putting a bandage around where the dog bit him on his leg. Luckily it was an old dog and was losing half of its teeth.

**I wonder if was how Allen felt when he was still training with General Cross**. Lavi thought bitterly he then took a look at the big clock tower to check the time. **It's seven huh; I better get to the town square before Lenalee gets any more annoyed with me, but I think I'll just ask one more person about anything strange. So far I've got nothing and maybe, just maybe I'll get lucky and actually get some information**.

He got up and started to look around for his next tortur…ah…interrogation, he spotted a young boy sitting in the entrance of an alley way.

**Well better get this over and done with **Lavi thought as he walked with a very slight limp on his left leg. As soon as he was close to the boy, he couldn't get a very good look at his face. The alleyway was dark, and the kid had the hood of his coat covering his face the kid has his hands covered by putting them inside the sleeves.

"Hey kid"

* * *

**Well this took a while to write, so I hope you have enjoyed it. And I am sorry if you find any of the characters with OOC ness but I try to keep them at their original personalities.**

**I probably will not be updating till June, due to me having exams in May and also I have reports and assignments due every week. So just thought I give a little heads up just to let readers know.**

**And please I hope that you read and review my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally my exams are over, and all I have to worry about is updating this fan fiction and worry about any new reports my teacher want to throw at me :(**

**Well sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man….sadly :(**

* * *

"Hey Kid"

When I looked up, there was a red headed teen coming towards me

He was wearing a long brown cloak so I couldn't see what he was really wearing, and he wore a headband and an eye patch over his right eye.

He looked really tired as if he had a really rough day, I just hope that he is not one of the bad people uncle told me about.

**_(Line Break)_**

When Lavi went up to the kid and he went straight towards the interrogation.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard or seen of anything strange would you?"

…..silence…..Lavi sighed, **looks like I am not going to get anything out of this kid either**.

Lavi turned around, and was about to walk away until, he felt tugging on his cloak.

He turned back at the kid, and saw that he was clutching his cloak

"Yea, what is it?" Lavi asked the boy

The boy remained silent; instead of answering he grabbed a stick lying beside him and drew something in the dirt.

Lavi looked down to get a better look at the picture, what he saw made his eyes widen.

Behind his cloak his hand was slowly reaching for the miniature hammer that was strapped to his leg.

**Oh Shit, please don't tell me that I just ran into an akuma**, was what the redhead was thinking desperately at the moment.

The picture that the boy drew was that of a pentacle, the mark of an akuma.

When the boy stopped he just tilted his head up to Lavi, and between them an eerie silence fell upon them….until Lavi broke it

"Uhh….aren't you going to attack me?" he asked the boy

The boy just shook his head slowly

"So you're not an akuma?" he questioned the boy

The boy shook his head again

Lavi let out a breath which he had been holding

**Wow…what the heck is wrong with me, I think I 'am starting to get paranoid**

"So why did you draw that sign?" he asked the kid

The boy just shrugged his shoulders slightly; Lavi was starting to think that he would have to go back to Lenalee empty handed.

**Maybe I should just leave, but…somehow I have this feeling that this kid knows more than he's letting on…maybe I should try some small talk with the kid.**

"Sooo….what's your name?" he asked him

The kid stayed silent

"Okay…where do you live?" and again his answer was silence

"Do you live around here?" Lavi asked hoping for an answer and after a few minutes of silence the kid slowly shaked his head

"Okay so where are your parents?" he asked and after a few moments of silence the kid slowly shaked his head

**I guess that means he's an orphan; huh he almost reminds me of**- Lavi's train of thought was interrupted by a small rumbling sound

The boy in response to that sound, quickly wrapped his arms around his stomach

Lavi gave a small smile and silently laughed to himself, **yep he does remind me of Allen**

Before Lavi could speak to the boy though, a loud chime sounded in the air

Lavi turned and looked up at the clock on the clock tower, and silently cursed

The clock had struck eight, and if he didn't get moving he was going to be late

Lavi quickly turned back to the kid, and quickly said

"It was nice talking to ya kid, but I've got to run" and with that he quickly ran off towards the town square, although he would've ran faster if he didn't have a limp

**Lenalee is going to get so mad at me, as if she wasn't already**. Whilst Lavi was running he ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head as he was getting further and further away from the boy.

**_(Line Break-I really need to find a way to do a proper break here)_**

**He didn't seem too bad, although I wonder why he acted weird earlier about the aku….akim-something**

A rumbling sound came again from his stomach

**Oh god, I am starving I haven't had a thing to eat for two days, but I can't just leave this spot and go for food, what if he comes back he said he would and he would be worried if I am not here**

As the boy was thinking, his eyes were slowly closing and after a few minutes he fell asleep

Meanwhile a gold ball-like-thing with wings had flown up to the boy and settled down on the nape of his neck

He had recorded the scene between the boy and the familiar exorcist, and he knew that he was going to have to show his first master. But although he was told to keep watch over the boy and record everything that happened to him and who he talked to, the little golden ball a part of him didn't want to tell.

He decided to just sleep it over and wait to see what happens, so he as soon as he got comfortable he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry if it was bad, oh and sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. And if anybody feels sorry for Lavi please know that I might make him suffer in the rest in the rest of the story, because he is my third favourite characters ^_^**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review, and if you have any suggestions about the characters personalities and how to improve them they are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've had prom, work experience and also I found out that one of my best friends is leaving this year, so I am now losing a brother and a sister :(. But anyways who cares about me here is the awaited chapter and I am like halfway through chapter 7 already, so here is the disclaimer:**

**I do not own DGM**

* * *

After a good scolding from Lenalee about being late last night, Lavi was not in a very cheerful mood. And it definitely wasn't helping that he had to be watched

"Why don't we just split up" he complained

"Because if we split up, you'll wander off and be late again" Lenalee answered him

"But if we split up we can get this mission over sooner" Lavi replied trying to convince her to split up

"Answers NO, Lavi" Lenalee forcefully said, and Lavi's convincing tries had ceased

After an hour of searching for clues around town they found nothing, they had stopped at the side of a street to rest

"I wonder why people are so reluctant to talk, could they be scared of us, well I suppose that could be true since we are strangers here…"

Lavi had zoned out Lenalee's voice, as he was distracted by a delicious smell and he was looking around to find out where the smell was coming from

There was a small bakery at the corner of the street, and because it was only eight in the morning and he hadn't had any breakfast that morning he decide it was time for a snack

Lavi had managed to quickly walk to the bakery unnoticed by Lenalee who was still talking to herself

When he walked into the bakery, his mouth had started to water

There were muffins, creampuffs, mince pies and hot buns

**Since I have some money in my pocket no one will mind if I get myself a snack**, was Lavi's thought as he asked the baker or two hot buns and for them to be warmed up some more

As he was waiting for the buns he looked out of the window, and saw a familiar sight from before. Right across the street was the boy from last night.

**That kid from before looks like he hasn't moved from that spot since last night**

Lavi then looked back at the hot buns for a moment before looking back at the boy, I wonder if he is still hungry

Lavi had walked out of the bakery with one more bun than he had originally wanted. Carrying the bag of food he walked across the street to the boy

**(Lenalee's POV)**

"Could it be that the akuma have something to do with the townspeople's behaviour, well what do you think Lavi…Lavi, Lavi?"

After a few minutes of silence, Lenalee turned around and found a missing Lavi

**Where the heck did he go**, Lenalee mentally screamed, and after looking around she found him entering a bakery

Lenalee's anger was slowly rising inside of her as she started to walk (or stalk :p) towards the bakery

**After I specifically told him no towards splitting up and that he would wander off if we do, what does he do and how the heck did I not notice him walk away**

While she was fuming she saw him exit the bakery and head across the street, now where is he going

She noticed him going towards a small bundle ling near an alley way, but she also noticed that it was moving and realized that it was a kid

**A kid but why would Lavi go to him, **Lenalee get a closer look between the two

**(General POV)**

As soon as Lavi got close to the boy he said "hey kid" and in response the boy looked at him

"Do you remember me?" Lavi asked him; in response the boy slowly nodded his head

Lavi smiled and asked "are you hungry?"

The boy shook his head to say no, but his stomach said differently as a low rumble came from it, the boy held his head down in shame

Lavi gave a small laugh and said "really because I think your stomach says otherwise"

Lavi then took out one of the three hot buns from the bag and held it out to the boy

"do you want it?" after a minute of silence the boy nodded his head and reached out with his right hand to take the bun, but because of the way he was sitting and for some reason he wasn't using his left hand he couldn't reach it

Lavi had gotten closer to the boy and kneeled down to him so that he could reach it

Once the boy had taken it he started to eat it, Lavi had found it a little rude at how there was no thank you

Lavi with a smile, jokingly said "what no thank you, what's the matter cat got your tongue"

The boy had stopped eating and his head was held down again and he held out the semi-eaten bun to Lavi

Lavi panicked a little because he wanted the kid to eat something and he was afraid that he may have done something he shouldn't and cause the kid to not eat

"Ahh…hey, hey don't mind what I said it was just a joke, but really you haven't said a single word to me, why are you scared of me?"

The boy shook his head no and made a strange motion with his hand, he was waving it across his throat

Lavi didn't understand at first until realization dawned on him, oh…that's why

"You can't talk, can you" he said

The boy slowly nodded his head; Lavi had started to feel a pang of guilt for the boy

So as to not cause any further discomfort Lavi decided to change the subject

"So how do you like food, is it tasty?"

The boy nodded his head and took another bite from his bun

"really, hmm…maybe I should try one" he took out a second bun which was now warm and took a bite out of it, after a few minutes of silence he nodded his head

"Hey you're right they are good, but I know what could taste better"

**(Lenalee's POV)**

Awww, that's so sweet, Lenalee thought a she saw the two

I wonder what they're talking about; she couldn't hear what they were saying as she was a little out of hearing range

She started to walk up to them so she could join in their conversation

**(General POV)**

Lavi was talking to the kid about the different types of food he has had before until a sudden voice made him jump

"Who's this?" Lavi looked behind him and saw Lenalee standing there with a look of curiosity on her face

"Oh Lenalee, I wasn't wandering off I swear, I was just hungry and I went to the baker for-"Lavi's excuse was cut off by Lenalee

"I know where you went I saw you, I am just asking whose this you're talking to" she said to him not really paying attention to him, she was only interested in the kid

The said kid had stopped eating and was looking in Lenalee's direction

"Oh him, he's this kid I met last night before meeting up with you at the square" Lavi explained to Lenalee

Lenalee looked back to the boy and said "nice to meet you"

The boy tilted his head and didn't respond, Lavi knew why

"Oh that's right I didn't introduce her to you, and come to think of it I didn't tell you my name either, my name is Lavi and this is Lenalee" he told the boy

The kid had raised his right hand and slowly waved at Lenalee, a little unsure of what to do

Lenalee smiled gently and said to him "don't worry I don't bite, by the way what's your name?"

The boy's head went down as soon as she asked him his name

Lavi quickly pulled Lenalee down to his level and whispered in her ear

"Lenalee he won't say anything, he can't speak" her eyes widened before softening as she looked at the boy

But she is right about one thing, we don't know his name and we can't just keep on calling him kid, Lavi thought as he glanced at the boy who was looking between them

"So uh…kid, do you have a name?" he asked him

The kid seemed reluctant to answer, but eventually he nodded his head

"Really so what is it" Lavi asked, momentarily forgetting that the kid can't speak. In response to Lavi's forgetfulness, Lenalee nudged Lavi in the ribs…hard

As Lavi was clutching his side, the boy pointed to Lavi's hair

"Is there something wrong with Lavi's hair?" Lenalee asked him, the boy shook his head and again pointed to Lavi's hair

So Lenalee had given a guess "so your name is Red"

The boy nodded his head

Lavi smiled and said a proper introduction

"Nice to meet you Red, my name is Lavi and his is my friend Lenalee, let's be friends okay" and with that Lavi held his hand out towards Red wanting to shake his hand

Red, who was quite hesitant at first, eventually shook Lavi's hand.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked but I don't think that it will get to the main plot line in my head till during the summer, I think. I am trying to write faster but do to procrastination (homework, TV, manga and laptop :P) I am slowing down, so I hope that you readers will not give up on the story and that you will keep reading, and I will try to update soon. Kairi over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have finnaly finished this chapter It took me ages just to finish the middle part of this chapter, but anyways here is Chapter 7 it would have been updated sooner but I was on a flight to get back to my home country, and I have been at my my grandparents most of the time and helping them move houses. So here it is and sorry if it's a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters**

* * *

Over the past week whilst they were in Le Loce, they had not encountered a single akuma or even a trace of one, there was no one single clue of one

Lenalee was the one who did most of the work, whilst Lavi had gone to see Red everyday and spent most of the afternoon with him. Lenalee didn't mind though, she found it really sweet of Lavi to do that, and it was sort of helping both Red and Lavi.

Lavi's day would start out as going to buy something to eat for breakfast for himself and Red and then he would go and join Lenalee to search for clues, and by the time midday came he would go off to Red and spend the afternoon with him

Lavi would talk to Red about the places he's been to and the people he met. But he never told Red about the Order or that he was an exorcist

Over the time he spent with Red Lavi did learn a few things about him, he had given Red a notebook to write in as a way of talking to him.

Lavi learned that Red had been travelling with his uncle and the uncle would frequently leave Red by himself in other towns like now, Lavi had found that wrong and thought to himself **if I ever meet his uncle then I am going to give him a piece of my mind.**

He also found out that there were some topics that seemed like taboo to the boy, such as his parents and even about what he looks like

**(Flashback)**

Lavi had just gotten away from Lenalee for the day and currently he was sitting against the wall next to Red, eating a croissant

And when he glanced to the boy next to him he started to wonder why the kid never shows his face, not even once had Lavi seen a single feature of him, he was also wondering why the boy hardly uses his left hand.

"Hey Red are you brown, blonde or black haired?"

Red was surprised at the sudden question, and he didn't know what to do because he was told never to show people what he looked like

Lavi had reached his hand out and was going to pull Red's hood down. As soon as his hand was centimetres away from it, Red snapped out of his surprise and hurriedly scooted away from Lavi and as soon as he was an arm's length away from him he stopped.

Lavi was surprised by his actions; Lavi was also a little hurt by them. But then he remembered that he had only met the kid a couple of days ago, and that he was probably a little bit shy of him

"hey sorry if I scared you, that was sort of rude of me anyways so its fine if you don't want to show your face, you can just show me when you're ready okay" he told Red whilst scratching the back of his head nervously

The kid just nodded his head slowly before continuing with his own meal. So for the rest of the day Lavi had changed the topic to the places he went to, but the boy had stayed a little ways away from him.

**(Present Day)**

Lenalee had just gotten back to where Lavi and red where, after chatting with Red and telling him some of the things that she saw during the day such as a landmark, she then pulled Lavi to the side and started talking to him about their mission

"There has been no trace of akuma here absolutely nothing not even the finders have found anything, I am starting to think that there have been no akuma what so ever here"

"Well there has to be something akuma related in this place or else we wouldn't even have come here" Lavi said back to her

"I know, I am going to call brother and ask him what we should do" Lenalee told him, then she looked towards Red who was scribbling on the notebook

"by the way, how is he?" she asked Lavi, over the week she had grown quite fond of Red and sometimes when Lavi wasn't around she would give him some sweets, and she would also tell him some of her own travels

"He seems fine today, but he still hasn't mentioned anything about his family or where he's from, although he did seem pretty tired today" Lavi answered to her

Over the week the two had been trying to find out more about the boy's background, to see if he was a runaway, kidnapped or abandoned. The abandoned option seems more likely to be the case though

"I guess he would be tired, especially if he's been sleeping in the same spot every day, it's probably not very comfortable" Lenalee thought aloud. She then asked a sudden question.

"Has he ever moved from that spot?"

It then occurred to Lavi that not once has he seen the boy walk around or even stand, could it be that he can't walk or maybe…

"Maybe he doesn't want to move from that spot" Lavi thought aloud

Lenalee turned back to him and asked quizzically "why would he not want to move?"

Lavi had put one hand on his elbow across his chest and his other hand was resting on his chin, as if he was in a thinking pose, whilst he explained

"well think about it, if he was abandoned then who ever left him would have told him to stay there and wait for them, and it might have been a person that he trusted and he also might be the type of person who is naïve and he thinks that they are going to come back to get him. But facing the reality they won't come back"

Lenalee's face had saddened at the truth in his explanation

"Yea…I guess you're right" she then put a smile on her face and cheerfully said

"Well then let's spend the afternoon with him"

**(10 o'clock that evening)**

The two had just gotten back at the inn they were staying at, they had spent the afternoon with Red telling him about the sights they had seen in the town and what they liked about it, and then Lenalee started to tease Lavi on how he got into trouble all the time.

Currently Lenalee was on the phone to her brother, whilst Lavi was on the bed in their room thinking about Red's family wondering what happened to them and what their like

His thoughts were broken when he heard the door open he looked up to see Lenalee entering the room. And by the look of the frown he saw on her face the news didn't seem good

"So what's the plan?" he asked her

Lenalee took a breath before replying "he said that we have o return to the Order first thing tomorrow morning and that we will have to go on another mission as soon as we get back"

Lavi started to frown himself as he heard the news. **Wow a mission straight after another, I guess it's because of the lack of exorcists available right now things must be getting bad. **But then another thought popped into his head, **Wait if were to return to the Order first thing then what…**

"What about Red? What's going to happen to him?" he looked at her

Lenalee seemed to grimace more as she talked to Lavi

"We can't take him with us, it's against the rules"

"I know that but surely there is something we can do" Lavi asked her

"You know that the only way he would be allowed into the Order was if he was an accommodator or if he became a finder"

Lavi let out a sigh and said "I know but there has to be something we can do"

Lenalee was silent for a moment or two before she spoke up

"You've….become attached to him…haven't you"

Lavi let out another sigh and replied "Yeah, weird huh...I 've known the kid for about a week an…it's hard to explain, it's just that there is something about the kid…I-it-it almost remind me of…." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence

Lenalee knew what he was going to say, and strange enough she had the same feeling about the kid as well, but….although she herself didn't want to leave the kid, they didn't really have a choice

"Lavi I don't want to leave him by himself either, but would you rather he stayed safer here or caught up in the war with us where he could hurt o-or worse"

Lavi knew the truth in her words, he didn't want to leave Red by himself but he also didn't want him to get involved in their war. He knew it was the right thing to do by leaving him by him and that he would be safer then.

He then looked to Lenalee and reluctantly said "I know I'll…go to him in the morning and explain to him that we have to leave and I tell him goodbye then" and with that said he went to tuck in for the night.

**(Next Morning)**

Lavi was on his way thinking about what he was going to say to Red and he was also worried at how he would react, **Right so how do I do this do I just go up to him and say 'hey Red guess what me and Lenalee have to leave the town now but heck it was a pleasure meeting you' there is no way I can say that to him. And he is also a kid so he might think that were abandoning him and he might cry, and that may attract unwanted public attention.**

As he was walking he noticed that he was nearing the bakery but he had lost his appetite at the inn and he still didn't feel like eating. He kept on walking so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was walking straight into a wall until…..BANG

"Oww…..where did that come from" Lavi cried as he was rubbing his nose, it was only then did he noticed where he was.

Lavi shook his head to clear it just to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him….they weren't. He then looked around to see if he was in the right place….he was definitely at the right place.

There was only one question going on through Lavi's head.

**Where is he?**

* * *

**Sorry if it was a long and boring chapter but I am trying to get to the more plot twisting chapters, I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers. Ad I hope that you enjoy the story and have a nice summer break, I probably start writing chapter 8 during this week more likely tomorrow. Now I have to go and hunt down one of my six siblings and find out where they have hidden the chocolate stashes, so please keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Chapter 8 is finally here, I was literally having problems with this chapter, especially on how to write Komui and Kanda, it did not help that I got writers block and my family had to travel back and forth in the UK for hospital appointments, and not to mention that I still have summer homework to still do (I seriously wish it was banned).**

**Well anyways here is chapter eight and the disclaimer:**

**I do not own DGM**

* * *

In front of the huge doors of the large building, the cloaked figure frowned

**How ironic, I came back to this damned place after finally getting my freedom then I left as soon as I heard what happened and went on a pointless search, only to find him and then lose him and start searching for him all over again, and now I have to return to the place which I hate the most.**

The cloaked figure sighed after going through past events in his head, clutching his sword at his side every time he saw that person in an event, which was most of the events.

Because of that person being the cause of his problems, that person being the cause of his freedom, being the cause of him giving up his freedom, being the cause of creating more problems, and now being the cause of him going back to the place he escaped from.

**Why, just why this had to happen to him why could he have just never met that person? Heck why do I even care about this person**

The cloaked figure was broken from his inner ranting from two new voices coming up from behind him

"I don't get how you could just disappear just like that, it's not like he was a ghost" said an annoyingly familiar rabbit's voice

"Are you sure he just disappeared, maybe he was just bored and went to see the sights we told him about"

As the figure turned around he saw his old comrades who he had secretly called his friends but would never say it to anyone, coming towards him

"Come on Lenalee why would he just get up and go to see the sights if he never moved from the same spot in days" questioned Lavi

"well I don't know look I want to know where he went just as much as you do Lavi, but how can we do that if we….." Lenalee trailed off as a look of shock appeared on her face

Lavi saw her face and started to get worried "hey ahh Lenalee are you alright" he then looked to the direction she was staring at gasped as a look of shock went on to his face

"n-no way" he whispered in shock

The cloaked figure smirked as he saw the looks on his comrades

**Ah yes now I remember why, it was because of that person having something about him, he is a bean sprout who is loved by god.**

* * *

The young man walked through the streets, in the early hours of the morning.

As he walked there was slight heaviness in his pocket from the money he earned on an odd job while he was away

That should keep us fed and have a roof over our heads for a while, he though as he walked. All he wanted to do was to hurry and leave the city quickly as the lack of akuma would bring attention to either the Order or the Earl.

He quickly picked up the pace wanting to get to his destination quickly, as he was hurrying no one payed attention to him as there was barely anyone out on the streets at this time of morning, heck the sun wasn't even out yet.

As he was closing to his destination he sighed in relieve as his little companion was fast asleep in the spot where he left him almost a week ago, although he did notice that the right side of the boy's hood was revealing half of his face. He sighed again **Well at least it isn't the left side or people may think that I'm abusive**

He walked up to the boy and kneeled down and he lightly tapped on the side of the boy's cheek and said softly

"Hey wake up were going to leave now" the boy stirred a little but still didn't wake up

The young man tapped his young charge's cheek again and a little louder said "come on rise and shine little sleepy head" he had a better response than before

The boy softly mumbled "don't want to, just wanna sleep" is was almost inaudible because of the boy's voice being hoarse from the lack of talking

The young man softly chuckled at the boy's response "I know you want to sleep but you will have to later once were out of the area, right now we have to leave I have a new job in the next town and this time we get to stay with a roof over our heads"

The boy tiredly opened his right eye and looked at the man and asked "this job isn't going to involve leaving me behind again is it?"

The young man smiled to him and said "don't worry I am not leaving you again this time, it's just a simple working in a store type of job"

The boy smiled knowing that he won't be by himself again, he then yawned seeing as he was still tired. His guardian looked at him and then turned around still crouched he looked over his shoulder and said to the boy "come on time for a piggy back ride can't have you sleep walking now can we"

Without any hesitation the boy got up swaying a bit due to the lack of using his legs for the past week he got onto his guardian's shoulders and lifted himself up. The young man quickly put his arms underneath the boy's legs to make sure that he didn't fall and then he stood with the boy on his back he then turned around back to the alley way and said "Tim come on were going" and a golden ball quickly flew toward him and went into the young boy's hood as soon as it settled down it nuzzled into the boy's neck which caused him to laugh slightly as it tickled

"Hey uncle, what do you on those jobs anyways?" The boy asked him

"hmm well let's see if it's a bookstore I go and sell books or sort them out, if it's a factory then I help to move stuff and-" the uncle was interrupted by the boy

"Not those jobs the ones you do and I have to be left behind on those jobs, you've never told me what they were"

The young man started to panic a little **Uh oh I can't tell him about those jobs if I do it might trigger something in him got to change the subject quick**

"Oh don't worry about those, those jobs are really boring but don't worry about that, what about you did anything happen while I was gone you didn't talk to any strangers did you"

The boy hesitated a little knowing that if he did tell his uncle that he talked to strangers let alone made friends with strangers than his uncle will be mad at him. Unfortunately for him his uncle saw the hesitation

"You didn't talk to any strangers' right" his uncle asked with a tinge of a warning in them

"a-ah no, no I didn't talk to any strangers except maybe a couple of stray kittens" the boy lied, his uncle stayed quiet staring at the boy with an intense stare that lasted for a few minutes until he smiled and said

"Well that's good just as long as it wasn't any strangers", the boy was relieved that his uncle didn't see past the lie he made, and he didn't like lying to him but a part of him wanted to keep his new friends a secret but he felt as if he had to keep them a secret but just didn't know why. The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his uncle speaking to him until he felt a small nudge on his arm; he then looked to his uncle staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently

"You okay?" his uncle asked

"Yeah I am okay, why do you ask" he replied back

"Hmm, just that you were really quiet and you seemed to be staring off in to space when I was talking, you sure your okay" his uncle replied

"Yep I'm okay, so what was your question?" the boy asked

"Oh I asked what the kittens were like" his uncle said seeming to have dropped the subject of his nephew being okay

The boy had a thoughtful look on his face whilst trying a way to describe his new friends but as kittens.

"Well there was an orange kitten and a black kitten, and I think that the orange one was a boy and the other a girl. And the boy one was really funny he kept on talking and he also had crazy fur on him, the girl one was really sweet and pretty"

His uncle chuckled "well seems like they were very interesting cats, I would have liked to meet them but it's a shame that we have to go now"

"So where are we going to go now, is it going to be far away will we have to go out of the country" the boy bombarded his uncle with questions curious as to where they will go next

The older man smiled and said "whoa there are way too many questions one at a time alright, first of where were going is sort of far away but it's still in the country so where not going out of it, the town where were heading is a couple of town over so in a way it is sort of far" after moments of silence he turned his head to look at his nephew his face took a look of surprise before softening to a look of softness.

His nephew was fast asleep on his back, his face was tucked in too his uncle's neck and he was breathing softly into it that it slightly tickled.

**I will never understand how he falls asleep so quickly he didn't even sound tired a minute ago** his uncle thought **Ahh well I guess it save him from being bored on the way there and it saves me from answering any more questions that I might not be able to answer.**

The young man just continued on, carrying his young nephew on his back unaware of his nephew's new friends who would be visiting his nephew in an hour

* * *

His right eye twitching whilst processing the 'explanation' in his head

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that you, Kanda, have spent all this time being missing from the Order just after you returned back to it, doing errands and training that you had forgotten to do before coming back to the order" Komui said slowly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes that is what I just said to you for the past ten minutes" Kanda replied, already getting irritated with the branch chief from having to repeat his 'story' twice

**Yeah right, I know that you're lying I can see past your little story **Komui screamed in his head trying to not say it out loud to the small audience watching the two.

After Lenalee and Lavi found Kanda at the entrance they then met up with Marie, Reever. Both of them were also surprised from Kanda's return, and in curiosity they all followed him to Komui's office to see what was going to happen.

And that was where they were currently at, with Lavi, Lenalee, Marie and Reever standing on the side-lines watching the conversation between Komui and Kanda

"and how do I know that you are not just making this story up, for all I know is that you just went missing again just after you returned to the order without telling anyone of where you were going" asked Komui

"And how do you know that I am not making this story up" retorted Kanda, and that just made things worse for Komui. Since there was a chance that it could have been true because of Komui not knowing the real reason that Kanda left.

"Well…ah…oh just forget it, just know that if you ever do something like that again then you will regret it" Komui said knowing that he had lost the battle. "Just go, shoo shoo all of you out of my office now" he said to everyone pushing them all to the door and closing it as soon as they were out.

He then walked back to his desk and sat down heavily, he then let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding since the argument.

**Well at least Kanda is safe and came back to the order, any longer and then central would have taken charge and they could've taken Lenalee and Marie for questioning**. He thought until a realization came into his head.

**Wait if Kanda came back here then what could have happened to…...? **Komui did have his suspicions for a while as to why Kanda left and a little part in him would hope that it would help the reason why he left.

**Don't tell me it's already too late,** he thought as he put his hand hands on his head because of a headache starting to make itself shown.

* * *

As soon as they were pushed out of the door everyone had turned around to Kanda and started all talking at once

"So what happened?"

"Where's Johnny?"

"Did you find Allen and where is he?"

"Hurry up and tell us"

As soon as he was bombarded with questions Kanda quickly drew Mugen out and pointed it at them "if all of you do not shut up I will not tell you anything" he hissed at them, and with that they shut up.

Although the threat was still there, Lenalee was starting to get desperate to know what happened so she spoke up

"So what happened Kanda?" she asked him slowly

Kanda looked at her for a few moments until he finally sighed and sheathed Mugen

"What happened was that we lost him, Johnny and I did find him and we caught him so he wouldn't try to get away again and then we managed to get separated, and when I managed to find Johnny, Allen wasn't with him he just disappeared again and we don't know how or where he went" he explained

"So wait if you where with Johnny then where is he now?" asked Reever

"he got a letter saying that his grandmother got very ill and that she may on her deathbed or something I'm not too sure, so he had to go back home and take of her, hence why we had to separate and now I'm back here" he replied

"So then what are we going to do now?" asked Lenalee

"Nothing we can do really, we just have to keep an eye out for any sign of Allen and pray that he's alright" answered Marie

"Well I'm just hoping hat we find him first before anyone else, especially before the earl" said Lavi.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they were silent until there was a call for Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee to go to the office for a new mission

And with that they all separated their ways.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you will review. I would appreciate any helpful suggestions for the characters to help me get their personalities right. I would also like to say that I have been writing other stories but I'm not too sure whether to post them and I'm also having problems of giving them titles :(**

**But anyways I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will continue reading, and please review.**


End file.
